Darkness Is Upon Us!
by Cat Lea Takersdarkone
Summary: This is a story that will have many wrestlers in it from Undertaker and Kane to Shannon Moore and CM Punk. It will be kind of based off the Dark Lord and the Brothers of Destruction era. Prologue is one large paragraph but the rest won't be. Ch. 2 up.
1. Prologue

**Title: "Darkness Is Upon Us"**

**Author: Cat Lea**

**Rating: T for right now but most likely might change to M depending on where this one takes itself. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the wrestler even though of course I would love to I don't or any thing else for that fact. I also don't own any song that I might use that belongs to original artist. Poems if any used might be mine if so it will be noted. I also don't receive any money on this story. Because Hell I don't write well enough to ever do that and my writings are just for the enjoyment of myself and my daughter and those of you who do read it. But at least I have fun doing it. **

**Summary: The Darkness is Upon Us and who will control it? Destiny can not be changed no matter how hard they try. **

**Characters: Well let's see if you can guess. LoL sorry but if you know me you know who will be in it. If not after I get another chapter or two up I will add names here.**

**Author Notes: As in most of my stories the time line may not fit all of the wrestlers in the story or maybe none at all. I am using the right as a writer to write it the way I feel it needs too. And yes like in most of my stories if the Undertaker and Kane are in them they both have nice long sexy hair. Not that the Undertaker wasn't hot when his was short or that Kane isn't still sexy as hell even bald. I just have a thing for long haired men. Also some stories might have wrestlers from WWE or TNA or ROH or AAW or any of the many other Indy shows I go too all mixed into one story line. Once again I reserve the right to do this as the writer. And the story isn't really it just comes from my mind. Also if you read please Review as I like to know if this is any good or if anyone is interested in it. **

**Oh and this is blamed on the fact that I went to the SD/ECW taping Tuesday. We had floor seats and sat close enough that we could feel the heat from Kane's pyros. And to you that are reading my others stories don't fear I am continuing them too there should be a new chapter up on both "The Darkside of Heaven" and "Remember me before the weekend is done. Also I have started another new story because of going to the show Tuesday so check it out once I get it up. It called "The Undertaker and Kane Who?" A prologue of that should be up some time this evening. Also I will most likely be leaving "Changes" alone for now and will be adding to that one shortly too. So please read and review.**

**Add Note: this is the Prologue and is in one large paragraph but the rest of the story will be broken upcompletely. This was just a way to get an idea going. So if you don't like large paragraphs the story won't be this way only this chapter will be. **

**Thank you, Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**Prologue**

" As the group of about 15 or so of them pulled their motorcycles up to the Allstate Arena today he looks over at his brother and grins which is something he seldom has done in public for many years, maybe not even since he was a kid before knowing of his destiny or maybe he should call it their destiny. A smile he keeps mostly for his brother in private or on special occasions quickly spreads across his lips. Today he uses that smile because he knows is just that, a special occasion and one that no one could stop from happening now because it has already begun. His brother looks around the group of men and women who are with them. They quickly look down knowing that it is all about to begin. They do not look down cause they are afraid, oh now quite the opposite as they feel the excitement in the air and the thrill of the beginning. As these men and women knew their own destinies as well as these two brothers do. After all they had all joined of their own free will knowing that the darkness would some day be up them. After looking at all their follows he then turns back to his brother and grins back widely as he too could feel it in the air. They all know it been coming but no one knew when or where till now. The brothers feel the coming of their destiny that they had long ago gave up fighting for it not to be just that. They both could feel it as if it was an electrical charge in the air that ran right threw them like a live wire feeling more attached then they have ever felt. For them this was the beginning that they were waiting for to finally begin, what had their destiny been all along. Both knew that even though she didn't know it she would be there tonight for a reason or maybe they should call it her destiny as it was also hers since birth too. The only difference was that she didn't know it like they did because on the day she was born she was taken from her mother and put up for adoption in hopes of saving her and maybe in hopes of saving all of mankind too. They thought that by hiding her, that the simple change of her name and changing what her life would have taken on would make the difference for her or maybe even for them. That because she was raised good and right with religion and morals with values that they had saved her. That this generation would be safe to run the streets without worries of the darkness that would be upon them. She wasn't raised with the darkness and the teachings as she should have but did it really matter? For the brothers knew they would teach her about the darkness after making her destiny complete. Was anyone really safe when the darkness was upon them? So instead of being what was deemed hers from birth they thought that they could change things for a better out come for all with just a new life for her. When the time was right they thought she would be safe that they would not be able to find her to full fill all of their destinies. Trouble was there was really no saving any of them for destiny is just that destiny. A reason or destiny that was so dark that if she had known she would have run the other way instead of walking into it with open arms the way she was tonight. After all to her it was just a wrestling show that she had some how won a ticket for, a ticket she can't even remember entering the contest to win. But then she knew about wrestling and had been drawn to it since she was young. Even when she was forbidden to watch she did like it called to her she just couldn't help it. So she was excited that she had won and in doing so not just a ticket but a small part in a story line that was to begin tonight? Hell she was excited about it being after all she was just a Chicago girl with a hope for a little excitement in her dull boring life as a clerk in the local Wal-Mart. She was calling it her 15 minutes of fame. Excitement was what she was going to get and fame was an understatement. Hell she was going to get that and so much more, a whole lot more. They knew with the help of some people where she was and have been for over two year now but they knew that they had to wait to the time was right till destiny was knocking at their door before drawing her back to where she should have always been. After all they need her to full fill not just her destiny but theirs. So tonight was the night to begin just that. To begin the destiny that would bring darkness upon them and maybe to all of mankind in the coming time. Yes is would start small and maybe if the ones who tried to stop it had a chance in Heaven, oh wait Heaven was hiding right now so make that Hell, it could be stopped before it covered all of mankind. Maybe the light or should it be called the goodness will triumph with a win over the evil. But if the brothers and destiny had their way it would be the darkness that would triumph for evil. Evil that would begin this night with something as simple as a small kiss or maybe a smaller bite or two. Only time would tell which side would win for they knew if their destiny began tonight then some where another would also. After all evil can only live if there is good and good can not live without evil, but for her and for the brothers time was coming for destiny to be full filled. Would they survive or all be caught up in the end of destiny? Or would destiny survive them once they where all together as should have been? Can he control the evil or would it control them all once destiny was set free? "


	2. Andi

**Author Note: I know this chapter is kind of short but it a lead into to a few charaters that will be important for this story. I have also having a little trouble trying to decide just how to do this one but I promise more soon. So please Read and Review. **

**Thank you.**

**Cat Lea Takersdarkone**

**One**

"She still can't believe it as she runs around her apartment trying to find just the right thing to wear. She can't even remember filling out the contest form but then she swears she getting more and more forgetful lately. While just yesterday she came home to find her front door unlocked and two or was it three days ago she woke up to her bedroom window open and the wind blowing in on her. But any way she must have filled out the contest forms because after all here she was the winner of not just a ticket to the show but also a small walk on role. Now the ticket made her happy because she always even as a kid was drawn to wrestling. Not that her parents approved of her interest in it. Which is why she never told them about winning this contest because she had the feeling if she did they would have disapproved and try and talk her out of going. But the walk on role part of winning was making her walk around a little worried and very nervous. After all she wasn't a diva or an actress and didn't look like it. After all she was only 5ft. 3 in tall and not that she was ugly but she wasn't beautiful in her mind at least. The only good assets was in her opinion her very big and vivid almost a purple blue eyes and reddish brown waist length curly hair. She wasn't fat or thin she was average. Even her job most would see as average. She was just a clerk at the local Wal-Mart in Bedford Illinois. She has been there for about 4 years now and actually loved her job. So how did she win a walk on role of all things? And she still didn't even know what she had to do or who it would be with. She was told that they would walk her threw it when she got there. And if she didn't hurry her ass up she'd be going naked at this rate. They told her to wear something her own style and if it didn't fit what she was to do they would change it there. Her own style hell did she even have one? So what did she do go out and buy something that she always wanted to wear and now was standing there having doubts that she should even put it on. Right then her phone started ringing. She reaches over and grabs it putting it to her ear."

Hello?

Damn it Andi stop debating and put the damn outfit on you will look great. We did not shop for almost 6 hours for the perfect look for you to have you change your mind. So now get your ass in gear girl and get dress.

"This caused her to stop and laugh because as always her best friend Betty Rose knew she would be standing there debating and would need just this push. She always seemed to know when Andi was having doubts and would call her or show up to give her that push. It has been like that for the almost two years now that she has been living on her own. She and Betty Rose have always been friends since she was a little girl but Andi knew if not for her best friend she would still be living at home and not out on her own. She would still be doing everything her parents wanted and not be living her own life. It was great to have Betty Rose there to give her just he push she needed some times."

Yeah I know Betty Rose but what if the looks not right for what ever it is they want me to do there tonight?

Well then Andi they will change it. That is what they told you both in the letter and on the phone so now girl just put it on. And don't forget I will be there to cheer you on. Even though that asshole, of an ex-boy friend of mine won't be there after all.

Oh no Betty Rose what happened I thought you had ever thing all worked out again.

Nope not this time, now he decided that he can't handle the fact that I like wrestling more then he does. So fuck him, I told him it really more of a woman sport anyway. After all, all those hot sexy sweaty bodies where a woman dreams come true.

"Andi laughs and nods even though her friend can't see her."

Damn right it is. I am glad you are still going to be in the audience though because I think I would be more scared if you weren't.

That not a problem Andi you know I would be there no matter what. I am always going to be there for you if you need me. Now just remember me if you get to met any of those hot bodied guys. I want introducing if you can manage that.

You know it. But what you are wanting is Kane or the Undertaker so admit it.

Hell no Andi that would be you and don't deny it girl I know you do. Now Nash, Hall, Bradshaw are my type. Oh wait so would Shannon, Punk, either Hardy.

You mean any wrestler would be your type Betty Rose, as long as they where hot and sweaty.

That true Andi.

"Both women laugh."

I will see what I can do about you meeting one of them. That is if I get to meet any of them myself.

You better. Now you better get ready or that Limo that should be there to get you will be there and you will still be running around in your bra and panties.

What you don't think that would be a good look for me?

You really are trying to get the attention of the wrestlers aren't you not that you wouldn't do it if you wore just that.

Right Betty Rose they would take one look at me and think I am one of the boys.

Like hell girl trust me they would notice your all girl When are you going to think your beautiful Andi. Shit with that milk white skin of yours and those eyes and hair they have to be blind to think you're one of the guys.

Thank you.

You're welcome but just telling the truth Andi. Now go and get ready and don't you change one thing about what you picked out to wear.

All right and I will try to meet up with you after the show.

Cool and I will have my cell on so call if you need me.

Good cause knowing me I will.

You will be fine.

Sure I will after all what could go wrong?

"Betty Rose laughs softly which causes a chill down Andi back."

Not a thing can go wrong Andi after all it destiny. And you know destiny can not be changed really maybe altered a little but not changed.

Betty Rose I don't know what to do with you and your destiny you know I don't believe in that stuff.

You don't have to believe Andi because destiny believes in you. And will find you no matter where you go.

All right lets just hope that destiny doesn't have me falling on my ass in these boots you talked me into.

Andi you will look find and those boot are perfect and you know it. Hell you been wanting a pair like that for years. Now go and get your ass dress and have fun.

I know you are right and I have. Could you see my parents if they seen this outfit. I think maybe it a good idea I never told them I would be on the show.

I think it best you didn't either. So now get ready and call me if you need me I will be leaving but have my cell.

I will see you later.

Bye

Bye

"Both girls hang up the phone. Andi smiles and then finally grabbed the tight black leather pants and the dark almost blood red silk blouse that she bought. The silk feels almost cold to the touch which for some reason brings a smile to Andi face. She runs into the bathroom and gets dress fixing her hair and make before coming out and sliding on the almost four in heeled black leather ankle boots. As she is finishing there is a knock on the door. She opens it to a Limo driver who is there to get her. She picks up the long black leather coat and matching purse and head out of the door pulling it close and making sure it locked. She thinks of her best friend Betty Rose as she slides into the awaiting Limo. She would call it destiny that is pulling Andi to be at this show. But Andi who real name is Andréa Natalie Cvetkovich just called it finally being lucky."


End file.
